


Making a Decision

by mogwai_do



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do





	Making a Decision

Martha Jones has never thought of herself as prejudiced; she’s always believed she would judge a person by their actions not their race. Now though, after a year that never was, she’s not so sure. She hated the Master with everything she had for a whole year; he was an alien, a Time Lord, who destroyed the Earth for fun, enslaved her family, tortured her friends. Now she watches the Doctor breaking his hearts over the psychopath and she thinks she hates him too – just a bit. She tried for so long to make him love her, like her, even notice her and now this. The Doctor is a Time Lord, she’s known that almost from the start, but for the first time, she has a context for it. She wonders if there’s something in the species that makes them brilliant or makes them mad or maybe both. It doesn’t matter though, not anymore. After everything she’s seen and done, she finally understands the difference between Time Lord and Human and she knows her decision has finally been made.

FIN


End file.
